In A Thousand Years
by Drawberry
Summary: Realtionship between Aoi/Laughing Man and Batou. Smutt at the end, may add more chapters if wanted.


-gasp- I AM ALIVE. So recently for my 19th birthday I was given The Laughing Man File DVD, which had come out in Japan YEARS ago and had no mention of coming to the U.S or being made for non-Japanese systems. It is NOT the original English voice actors but has the original Japanese actors :o woot. I've been watching it like crazy, and thus this fic was born.

Aoi Laughing Man and Batou fic. QUITE smutty at the end. So if you're not into a teenage boy hacker getting it up the bum by the big guy, turn away and shield your eyes.

Batou's thoughts are in **bold**, Aoi's in _italics._

--

In a Thousand Years

Raining, again.

It seemed to rain every weekend in this city, much to Aoi's dismay.

The young boy pressed his forehead against the glass front doors of the great office building watching the rain splash onto the street and collect in potholes and puddles. He watched as a young boy, clad in a yellow slicker, chased a paper sailboat sealed with Paraffin Wax, as it swirled about sliding helplessly down the gutter.

Out of the soft taping on the Section 9 roof top, a low grumble was heard.

The grumble of Aoi's very empty tummy. It was nearly 1:30 Pm and of course a young lad such as himself would need quick nourishment. But the rain…how he hated the rain. So…wet and chilly. It made him sniffle at the very thought of another fight with the flu.

The little bell above the door rang out as he stepped outside, hiding under the low awning that covered the door. Should he? Should he not? Another low grumble.

Aoi closed his deep brown eyes and inhaled, instantly the fresh scent of the rain filled his lungs. And he took a step, however he was not met with the cool rain on his face, but with an umbrella held above his head. One large hand held onto the looped end of it.

"Hi Mr.Batou."

"If you die of the flu I'll never live with myself"

It was Batou's way of seeming still masculine, while holding a bright yellow umbrella with ducks on it. Aoi found it cute.

"That's quite a stylish piece you've got there-"

"Not a word munchkin, not a word."

**When he smiled, it was bright and warm. Soft, and kind. **

Neither of the two males spoke, as Aoi fallowed Batou down the street. To onlookers it might appear as if a father was taking his son to Lunch. The child only reached to Batou's broad chest, considerably smaller in contrast to the grand frame of the man.

Batou held the wooden handle of the pub door open, grunting. Waiting for Aoi to enter first. Then letting the door slam shut behind him. The small group of Irish immigrants that lived in his side of town made sure to make a pub worthy of the Irish name, and this afternoon it was filled to bursting with businessmen desperate for an escape from their cubicle damnations.

Batou didn't fit so well into booths, so a table by the window was better suited. He knew Aoi liked the view anyway, when it grew dark enough the street lights flickered on casting their neon glow across the pavement.

_The buildings seem to glow. _

"Aoi? Order me a beer I have to piss"

Nothing short of charming the large man stomped off into the back of the pub. The bar was the most crowded area of the pub, for obvious reasons. Aoi leaned against the wooden bar table waiting for the waiter to bring their two drinks, desperate to return to his seat at the window.

_It smells like shit over here_.

"Well now you don't look old enough to be all alone.."

_And now drunkards…_

Aoi ignored the businessman's advance, though the man seemed unphased and leaned close to the boy. A strong liquor stink to his breath.

"Now son if you stay close to me I'll take _real_ good care of you"

In an instant Aoi felt two strong hands lift him up from under his arms, as Batou towered over the now ,suddenly sober, male.

**If you bastards touch on a **_**single**_** hair on this boy's head your ass belongs to me.**

Batou carried Aoi over the crowd of men, setting him to his feet at the table, with a soft dismissive grunt.

"Don't move this spot. We're getting take out."

--

"Your keeping him"

"…Aramaki…I don't do well with kids"

"You do fine with Aoi. We can't just leave the boy in a library."

The current events unfolding in the boy's life where quite surreal. It was decided that, as an underage, and despite clearly being able to handle his own. Aoi was going to be 'given' to Batou, as a young ward under the mans care.

**This is going to be…interesting.**

--

More rain.

Beating softly against the windows tonight.

The windows of Batou's home.

It was soothing, the thick blankets pulled tightly over himself. They smelled deep and earthy, like Batou did. Aoi expected the man had crashed in this guest room quite often. Quickly and a bit sloppy, Batou had cleaned up said guest room for the boy, doing his best to try and make sure his house wasn't a total mess….mostly.

But Aoi could care less, this was nice. Not being completely alone, being able to say 'goodnight' to someone who would protect him. Being looked after, by someone other then a doctor, felt good.

--

The soft padding of feet down the hall rang in Batou's ears.

Then the sound of the kitchen light humming awake.

With a curious glance to his door, the man hauled off his bed and much less gracefully went down the long hall. Staying in the darkness outside the kitchen he could see Aoi, Bassie thumping her short little tail was beside him.

On hot nights, Aoi rarely having to deal with other human beings being able to see him, would wear simply a large night shirt. Tonight was such a night.

A flash of lightening illuminated the outside streets, fallowed by a rumble of thunder in the distance. The boy's legs where long and slender, borderline on feminine, his arms seemed slightly to long for his own body as if he had hit an awkward growth spurt, the over sized shirt exposed some soft shoulder and his lean neck, the boys skin was a pale tone like porcline in contrast with dark chocolate eyes and ashen hair.

Batou had begged, pleaded with his boss not to make Aoi live with him.

Of course Batou liked the boy, he enjoyed the lunches and watching Aoi battle the Tachikoma's in a Chess war. But this, this is why he tried to avoid contact.

**Go to bed Batou. Turn around, climb into bed. Don't think about it..**

This was proving much more difficult in reality, then in theory. As Batou found himself developing a rather provocative interest in those delicious thighs…

**Why am I such a filthy old man**

Batou let out a soft sigh and walked over picking him up in his arms, ever so gently.

--

Aoi recalled a time as a child, when he had a Mother.

Whom would sing gentle songs to him, as it rained and stormed, singing him to sleep.

Mother hadn't existed for many years now, and he didn't get such luxuries. So the logical thing to do was rummage for snacks. Ah, sweet caffeinated gods.

But this was short lived as the feeling of the ground being lifted away and replaced by that of Batou's chest took over.

Batou said nothing, simply carried the boy back into his bedroom and sat Aoi down on the bed. "You….You just stay here"

Aoi scowled "HEY! What was that for, I was only getting stuff to drink you big ox!"

Batou couldn't help feeling incredibly amused by the childish pout on the young boy's face, and found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through Aoi's soft ash brown hair. Like silk between his fingers.

There was a point, when Aoi had considered giving Batou a playful punch, but..that was new. That was very new, the touching. Batou _never _touched, not unless it was needed. Like with the drunkard. This however, this touching was different, it was soft and warm. Almost loving, no..no it was loving. Aoi felt a knot in his throat.

"…Batou.."

--

**Oh my god what am I doing…**

The man jerked his hand away quickly, as if he'd been scolded by hot water, or a guilty mind.

"…You…WELL you..SHOULDN'T WALK AROUND WITH YOUR LEGS HANGING OUT!" This was the only defense he could find, the only thing he could think of as an excuse for his less then gentlemanly motives.

"…My..legs?" Aoi titled his head clearly puzzled, and looked down at himself, when he sat, the baggy shirt pushed up. But certainly not..not indecently…right…?

"Yes you little twit your legs! Your thighs all….showing! Like ' Oh hey Batou come stare at my absolutely gorgeous long silky legs'! Put some pants on or something" He ended with a low, bull-like grunt.

The pause, to Batou, felt like years.

Before the sound of Aoi's frantic giggles where heard. The boy's pale face was bright red as Aoi held his sides falling back on the bed. Still in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny! Stop laughin' at me Aoi!" Batou pleaded on deaf ears. Before finally the laughing subsided into a few and far between giggles.

"I am sorry Batou, it's just so….funny. Your all flustered"

Aoi, once again felt himself lifted, and this time placed in Batou's lap. The man was leaning against the bed's headboard and pillows smashed against his back.

"Shush."

He had a stern, and serious look to his face as he held the boy in his lap. This was, to Batou, quite serious business.

"You shant put pants on then?"

"No, it's hot tonight."

"Then you asked for it"

--

"For wha-…"

'For What' was answered when the feeling of Batou's big hand on his leg was felt. The sensation sent a jolt up the boys spine, making him shiver.

_What is he doing…why is he doing it?_

One hand slid up the boys leg, starting at the ankle and moving it's way slowly toward the hem of Aoi's shirt. The other held Aoi's waist, keeping the boy upright in his lap. Batou took great pleasure in feeling that little shiver, encouraged he slid his hand up the bottom of Aoi's make-shift Pj's resting on his thigh.

Batou looked down at the boy, who was now clinging to the front of the man's shirt with an absolutely lovely look of pure arousal on his face. "Hmm careful now" Batou found himself cooing in the boy's ear, sliding the boy off his hips. Aoi found himself, on his back with Batou sliding his shirt up, tugging the sleeve off one arm at a time until Aoi was left in his boxer shorts.

Shivering, as the air hit his bare skin he felt strong arms on his hips. Holding them down against the bed, before he felt lips on his neck. Warm and horribly inviting.

He could hear Aoi panting now, softly at first, but as Batou drew the kisses down against the boys chest the sounds grew more guttural and lusty. His tongue flicked out briefly across one nipple, playing deviously with the hard flesh.

Aoi tried to squirm, to make some kind of contact with Batou's lower half and get that desperately desired friction. But well trained arms held the boys hips in place, and a soft chuckle filled his ears.

"Naughty little thing aren't you?"

"Batou your making me hard"

He pleaded desperately, drawing from Batou a low groan. Simple words stirred his mind into a frenzy, he was making Aoi aroused, no. Not simply aroused, but hard. The power, and the pride in this was almost tangible.

A soft whimper from the boy as a hand slid down the waistband of his boxers, and fingers ghosted over an already hard cock. Aoi felt a pleasant warmth in his chest, reaching his arms up and pulling Batou closer the young boy nuzzled his forehead against the mans broad shoulder. Whimpering and squirming helplessly.

**He's moaning for **_**me**_

Batou felt the warmth of Aoi's body, the hardness in his hand as he gently stroked the head of the boys twitching cock, slick precum dripped down his fingers, which as he stroked slicked Aoi's length and eliciting lovely mewling sounds.

He was met with a disappointed grunt as Batou removed his hand from the boy's cock, but watched those lovely eyes widen when he brought his own precum slicked fingers to his lips. Tasting the sweetness.

Given the chance, Aoi now bucked his slender hips up, Meeting with Batou's. A deep, low moan came from the man. Who leaned over the boy as silver hair shielded the two from view. This was a new kind of heat, lusty and deep from the two bodies touching. He was vaguely aware of his last shred of clothing being removed, but fully aware of breath on his neck. Soft and loving kisses against his skin that finally reached his lips.

Aoi was a bit clumsy, at first, giving Batou the wonderful notion that he was the first kiss Aoi would have shared. It was true, he knew it had to be. Aoi was _his_. No one else could spoil him, hurt him, or ruin this sweet creature. A startled little squeak as Batou pushed his tongue past open lips. Felt eager hands gripping his shoulders, heard Aoi's whimpers and moans.

"Aoi, how old are you?"

Though he figured this was a little..after the fact. It felt important before he continued and tested, how far the boy would allow. Would want, him to go.

A light flush across the boys cheeks and up his ears.

"…Sixteen"

He could hear the fear in Aoi's voice, the fear Batou would stop, would say no to this relationship.

"I won't tell, if you don't" he chuckled.

Aoi felt a flush in his chest, Oh god yes. Batou wasn't going to leave, he wasn't going to ignore him. He bit his lip and whined looking up at the man, purely adoring. It was impossible to miss. Impossible not to return.

"Don't be scared" Batou frowned gently. "Come", Aoi was once again sat up in the mans lap. "You listen good, don't you ever. Not in a thousand years, think I am going to leave you all alone."

Aoi looked away shyly, Batou gently took the boys chin making him look back. "Not in a thousand years?" He questioned Batou.

"Nope. Not ever."

"How do I know?" A very simple question, with a very simple and true answer.

"Cause I love you."

"Prove it?"

Aoi muttered against the mans lips, the heat grew as he gained more confidence in his moves. Lips where replaced with fingers, the boy took them greedily between his lips, tasting his own cum. Sucking and licking at them in a manner most unlike the polite, sweet little thing was suppose to be capable.

Then his lips, once again. The burning of Aoi's kiss was pure bliss. The boy squirmed, one finger slid inside his body. Batou held him steady with his free hand, watching as Aoi pressed his palms flat against the mans chest for stability.

Two fingers.

"Ah…"Aoi let out a soft little mewl, wriggling his hips about , simply doing whatever felt good. The pure primal need that was completely uncomplicated by the boy. Then a little sigh as the fingers where removed, and a much more substantial replacement was given. He felt Aoi's body shiver and relax, grinding his own hard cock inside the boy.

Slender arms wrapped around Batou's shoulders and Aoi's head buried against his great chest. "Batou it's good." He whimpered and squirmed in the mans lap. No direction, and absolute abandon.

"I know Aoi" Batou moaned softly, feeling Aoi grind himself down against his own cock. He found himself holding the boy against his chest, this was _his _Aoi, not anyone else's.

Slowly, Batou began to rock his hips, grinding his own hard cock inside Aoi, who seemed to readily welcome the sensation and started the rhythm of grinding back. Soft moans and grunts escaped the two, as Aoi started to lift away from the mans cock before driving himself down on it again. Letting out a loud moan.

The weight was on top of him now, Batou held onto Aoi's leg driving his cock faster inside of him. Getting in response the encouraging mewls.

"More"

A simple request from him, which spurred Batou, who pushed the boys legs further apart. Gently sliding his cock out he was met with a soft disappointed whimper, before slamming his cock back inside the boy, grasping onto his leg Batou frantically drove his cock the full length inside the boy. Pounding harder with each desperate and encouraging moan he was given.

One hand wrapped around Aoi's cock, sliding up then slowly down it's hard length, taking little time for the boy to cum. And greedily lick Batou's hand clean. _It's Hot. _Aoi mewled feeling Batou cum, hot inside of his body. _I love it._ Two bodies in perfect union, in absolutely rhythm with one another. An simple, but absolute expression of adoration, devotion and undying love.

_--_

They never heard the storm pass, or the birds chirp at the new morning.

Batou felt warmth against his chest, but not from the soft rays of sun sneaking through the blinds. But from the small boy curled up against the curve of Batou's chest. Aoi, far to tired to be bothered with dressing again had simply kicked his clothing off the bed, and nuzzled against his lovers broad and ever so comfy yet clothed chest. He didn't dare move, didn't dare risk waking Aoi up. A large and protective hand rubbed the boy's naked back, feeling the smooth skin against his palm.

"Hmm.."

Came a content reply from Aoi, who stretched his slender legs out, then curled back up.

"It's noon Aoi."

The man chuckled as Aoi simply shrugged and let out a cat-like yawn.

Batou had begged.

Batou had pleaded and cursed.

Trying to get out of having Aoi stay with him.

He'd known for a long time, what that burning in his chest meant, why his pulse shot up whenever Aoi smiled.

It occurred to the man, that Aramaki might have known too. What better way to ease the loneliness of a man, and the shut off world of an ill boy, then to bring them together and open to each other.

"Batou?"

He found brown eyes on him, and buried his cheek against the boys silky hair.

"Yeah?"

"Not in a thousand years?"

"No, not ever."

--

And there you have it.

I am toying with adding some more fics, not necessarily continuations of this but just Aoi x Batou stuff.

Want more? Comment on it then mwuahaha.


End file.
